phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Votaw
Categories I will be going through the categories in the near future, to help organize and provide a more clear definition of what they are for. Until this is done, keep in mind that any category named after a character is for items relating to the character, not the person itself. I'll use your recent change to the Dr. Doofenshmirtz category as an example. You had added the Adults, Villains and Characters categories to the Dr. Doofenshmirtz category. This means that everything relating to Dr. Doofenshmirtz is an adult, a villain and a character. This won't always be the case. For example, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is related to Heinz, but that's a business, not an adult, villain or character. You have to be careful about adding categories to categories because you can end up with situations just like I described. It's better to just add categories to individual pages. — RRabbit42 03:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Categories again Votaw, I had to remove the categories again that you added to the Dr. Doofenshmirtz category for the same reason. Charlene and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz are part of the Dr. Doofenshmirtz category because they contain information relating to him. When you added the Scientists and Villains categores to the Dr. Doofenshmirtz category, you are saying that Charlene is a scientist and a villain, and that Vanessa is a scientist and a villain. Because you added the "Adults" category to it as well, you are also saying that Vanessa is an adult. Please do not add any more categories to categories. — RRabbit42 07:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Last warning Adding categories to individual pages is fine, but stop adding categories to categories. It's causing problems. This is your last warning before you will be blocked. — RRabbit42 03:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Oil on Candace! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 20:51, 24 May 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''